Their Story
by Styre
Summary: The flawless Sheriff of Piltover Police Force is a figure everyone looks up to. She is perfect - at least until a certain day, when she meets a blue eyed brawler.
1. I - I

Ever since Caitlyn was a teenager her life was almost perfect. She never had any problems at school, scoring aces at all the exams. Her grades were a mirror of her appearance. She was living up to be the perfect parent's dream, a kid every couple would want to own but, he flawless dark haired woman was also the dream of every man in the city.

Even when she became an adult, her schedule was always full, yet without further troubles, she was able to fulfill her duty as a police officer, climbing the ladder and growing up to become an elite. Breaking hearts of men was a part of her daily routine. Not that she has never had fallen for anyone, but she simply had no time for any affair to happen, thus, any relationship was off-limits.

To keep the city prospering correctly, she sacrificed her own private life - not that she minded that. Forever single Sheriff of Piltover, the so-called flawless beauty with aim as perfect as her stance. With the rifle she's got from her father, Caitlyn was one of the best marksmen known in Valoran.

As none would ever pass the thought through one's own mind about her breaking the outstanding stance, there wasn't a single person to predict this one certain day which changed the Sheriff of the Piltover Police Force.

Caitlyn could never forget the face of the criminal she recently had to deal with. At first, it seemed like a normal shady person who thought that he might not be caught by the law. No matter who she had in her way, the law was always winning… by far. Yet, as Caitlyn herself had to face the new troublemaker, something inside the flawless woman broke.

The eyes she swore to never forget.

Through all those years, Caitlyn had to witness the most brutal cases of murder, poor people trying to steal and hurt in order to survive. All things that happened were never missed by her careful eyes.

This time, Caitlyn felt something deep inside - was it a fright which she's never had experienced? The figure in front of her was a young woman, maybe around her own age, but Caitlyn wasn't sure. The piercing blue eyes of criminal were looking straight through her. The uncomfortable feeling made Sheriff tighten the grip on her rifle.

The criminal was armed, her weapon had the form of two giant gauntlets, which weight seemed to not impress the owner. Yet Caitlyn could swear that something this heavy should not be carried with such ease. Every move the brawler made, was clearly showing the well built body of hers. She was dirty. Her clothes were definitely reeking, the blood marks over them had to be cleaned. The messed up hairdo with an unnatural pink color was somehow giving Caitlyn a scare. The shades under pinkette's eyes were showing off her exhaustion, the nights when she wasn't able to rest. Her tattoos made Caitlyn curious, yet she couldn't find any deeper meaning in them, especially within roman number six on brawler's cheek.

Whenever she wanted to open her mouth and say the usual lines she was always saying to the criminals, the mechanical sound of the gauntlets was distracting her.

"Heh." She was not sure if she heard criminal's voice just now or if her own thoughts just came to realize that one word was spoken aloud.

"What ya gonna do, kitty-cat?" Another sentence said with the husky voice of the brawler made Caitlyn come back to her senses. The posture of criminal was almost defenseless. Pink haired woman was standing still, with arms loose on her sides. She seemed to be completely off-guard, all open up in front, yet somehow, Caitlyn could not find a point to shoot at.

Partially the pink strands were covering her eyes, giving off a psychopathic look on her dirty face. The fingers of giant hextech gauntlets were sometimes moving, as if for giving a rhythm to pinkette's gentle leg tapping, with its metallic sounds.

But there was one thing Caitlyn could not stand more than her intimidating look. Since they faced each other, the criminal was... smiling.


	2. I - II

Few weeks have passed since Caitlyn met a brawler and failed to catch her. The nightmares of not being able to finish a case and throw a criminal behind the bars were making her uncomfortable. And so was the paperwork pilling up on her desk.

Criminal was surprisingly easy to read. She was always striking at open areas, near the police. Caitlyn was sure of fact, that brawler wanted to be seen. Her victims were either deeply injured or deceased, but what was disturbing the Sheriff of Piltover - every single victim of pink haired brawler was marked as a criminal.

She was hunting down the outlaws while making herself seen as even worse. The pure destructive power of the criminal was not only killing people, but also devastating the buildings and streets, making new holes in city budget.

Caitlyn was surely tired. Ever since the new outlaw made an appearance, she had to work even harder. The nights seemed to not last even a single minute, as her workday was prolong. The hard times given to Caitlyn by an unknown, by any police files, brawler were making her furious.

She was counting every single day, awaiting for the time in which she would finally catch the outlaw. The mistake she made twenty three days ago kept her wondering what exactly stopped her from pulling a trigger.

Brawler broke every single rule, taunted her standing defenseless waiting to be shot. And yet Caitlyn could not do it, nor anyone else from her team. Probably it was a shock, but no one scratched the criminal with a bullet on that night.

Brunette was getting tired, and lights on the streets were giving a mere illusion of a daylight. She had to go home and rest, or what she preferred to call it - waste few hours on sleep while criminals were not.

If Caitlyn could have been able to foresee the future, she would choose to either go home earlier or stay at the office few more hours. But as much as she wanted to be able to do so, she was no magician. The building she was living in was greatly secured, and she made sure of it before moving in.

First to get into the area, a person had to get through the security guards, who kept the place safe and sound. Next part was the apartment door, with a number code and a key. No one would be able to break into such a place. With all security systems and cameras, rich people living there were one hundred percent safe. Or so she thought. Caitlyn had never been proven wrong in her whole life. Not until this day.

As her fingers reached the lock, to type in her security code, something had touched her shoulder. With all might not to scream, Caitlyn jumped a little, like a scared kitten. She was caught off guard by a stranger. While her heart had to take a second to calm down, her body turned around, to see who wanted to make her pass out from a scary surprise.

A head taller woman was standing right in front of police officer, with a huge smile on her face. The pink strands of hair were moved to the side, with a simple motion involving a giant hextech gauntlet. Caitlyn couldn't believe her own eyes as a brawler she was looking for, was right before her.

"Yo," the husky voice of an outlaw pierced Caitlyn's brain, as the incoming information could not pass through it. She stared at brawler blindly, trying to focus on her face, hiding the fright. "Lemme in, kitty-cat."

At first she didn't understand what outlaw was saying. It was not a question, but a sentence to say to an acquaintance. The big grin on woman's face was almost too friendly compared to how she should act.

"I..." Caitlyn had to focus, yet her thoughts were a complete mess at the moment. Twenty three long days of chasing after criminal that just appeared in front of her apartment as if they knew each other. For the first time in her proud age of twenty eight, she was stuttering. "N-no..."

The sudden, and what's more, unexpected 'visit' of a brawler threw Caitlyn off center. In a normal situation while being on duty, Sheriff would simply get ready to protect herself and to catch an outlaw. But this situation was not normal and she was caught off guard. Her whole mind was a mess.

The stench of oil got to the fragile nose of the Sheriff when pink haired brawler chuckled and moved her gauntlet to brunette's head. The giant fingers of hextech hand touched Caitlyn's forehead, when brawler gently moved her hair to the side.

"Didn't ya hear me, pretty face?" the outlaw laughed quietly as she took a better look into Sheriff's eyes. "You owe me, remember?"

"I ow... What?" The confusion took over Caitlyn's body. She had no memories of ever meeting this person before facing her few weeks ago. The blue eyes of a criminal sparkled with an entertainment, the face was not familiar that, but her eyes reminded Caitlyn of something she could not quite recall.


	3. I - III

Five years ago, when Caitlyn moved into her first and brand new apartment, she finally felt free. Her parents helped her out a lot, but being at the age of twenty three and living with them was not a convenient option. Her young days of being a police officer made Caitlyn take on more than she should. Working at home, while her parents controlled every move, was a huge no. Sharing the information of police files was forbidden, and with her perfectionist attitude, she couldn't let herself have any flaws.

Starting a new chapter of her workaholic life, was her own little dream, where no one would interrupt her work. With a bag full of papers, and of course without her rifle yet, she was going home after a long day at the office. Her self-defense instincts were not as sharp as her future self's.

On that night Caitlyn was attacked for the very first time, while walking home. The assailant, a male of well-built posture, was one of the newest criminals her coworkers has been warned of. And as a new victim, as fragile woman she was, brunette was not able to defend herself as she wanted.

The big arms of a man quickly dealt with her, pushing future Sheriff onto the ground, with an intent to get into her female parts. Reasoning was nothing, and she could feel the strength of an outlaw. As her weak tries of pushing him off and crying for help were nothing, she felt herself failing.

She closed her eyes to not be scared any more than she already was, but then something had happened. The criminal screamed in pain, releasing the grip on Caitlyn's wrists. She did not feel his heat above her body, as he fell onto the ground.

"Spineless scum." A loud voice made Caitlyn snap her eyes open. She wanted to stand up, but the strength has completely left her body. Her gaze reached the savior.

A young girl stood next to her body, stomping on the assailant's stomach. She couldn't hear the words coming out this teenager's mouth, but she could swear that the speech contained mostly curse words.

The rapist was bleeding while struggling to get the girl off him. It seemed that her power was way above his level, damaging his organs was like nothing for her, even if she used just her legs. After a while of teaching him a lesson, the assailant got a chance to run away and with fear in his eyes he used it, running so fast as if his life depended on it.

Teenager chuckled to herself before kneeling next to Caitlyn with a pure smile on her face. She was wearing a beanie, which almost completely covered her hair, leaving only few strands of her bangs outside of it. Her loose, dirty clothes made her seem to be from the poorer district of Piltover. But even so she looked quite proud of herself.

"Can ya get up, Missy?" Her voice made Caitlyn realize what has happened. She took the hand the teenager was offering and slowly moved her head to confirm that everything was alright. At least it was good now.

The fast pull the girl has made to get Caitlyn on her feet made brunette lean on the teenager. She was slightly taller than her savior.

"Thank you..." Her voice was shaking a bit, but she quickly balanced herself to not lean on younger woman.

"Easy, I'll get ya home, but you owe me one, don't ya?" Girl laughed happily, as she took her elder's arm and winked playfully. Her pure, blue eyes made future Sheriff's heart skip a beat.

That night she has been taken home by a younger girl, her savior with surprisingly smaller body than Caitlyn's.

The memory hit brunette, like a train, right into her brain. The brawler with giant hextech gauntlets was resembling her savior from eight years ago, with the difference in height, hair not under a beanie and better drawn muscles on her body.

Her voice has changed, became more husky and deep, but the eyes remained the same. She could not believe her own eyes. The figure she always wanted to thanks for the rescue was the same person she now had to get behind the bars of a cold cell.

"It's getting fucking cold, open up, kitty-cat." Pinkette leaned against the wall as she yawned loudly while covering her mouth. The foul mouth of hers hasn't changed over the time as well as her blue irises. But Caitlyn was still under a shock to give out a reply.

Her arms tensed a bit as she recalled the warm touch of teenager's arm, before being walked home. Yet another thing shot into Caitlyn's brain, since that time Sheriff had twice changed her living place, and so on she had to be stalked from her workplace to the apartment. And what was the worst - she never noticed being trailed.


	4. I - IV

Sheriff knew that there was no point of standing outside any longer. The brawler knew her address, and so with evidence she had right now, she could break in without any difficulties. For a few minutes, Caitlyn had a moral problem on her mind. She of course owed something to this woman, especially that her first time was saved years ago, but an outlaw was making fuss all over the city - her city.

With heart beating probably too fast, Caitlyn opened the door and swallowed the thick saliva that filled the insides of her mouth.

She never had any guests, excluding times when her parents were coming over, and so her simply apartment was never prepared to welcome anyone but Caitlyn.

The brawler chuckled behind her, confusing and gaining Sheriff's attention. Caitlyn had one eyebrow risen looking at her city's enemy and, for her own surprise, brunette noticed that the brawler took off her giant gauntlets and lied them on the floor before taking off her dirty sneakers.

With an air escaping from her lungs as she sighed, Caitlyn said a quiet "You grew a lot" before turning on the lights in the living room.

"Jealous?" the brawler laughed, following brunette like it was a natural thing for her to be there. "I wanna take a shower."

The request made Caitlyn feel unquestionably weird. It was not a common thing for brunette to be in similar situations, she was never caught off-guard and put in a place where she would not know how to react, especially since this outlaw put a lot of effort finding her after all those years and tracking her down to her apartment just to... Wash herself.

Not that she minded the need of being clean, she radiated a pure hatred towards niffing people that didn't care at all about the state their body was in, but it all seemed just too complicated for a simple trip to find a bathroom. The actions of the brawler surely confused Sheriff, who truly was not a simple person, but it appeared that her guest was even more complicated.

Pinkette was looking around, staring at every entrance to closed rooms, until she got a sign from the owner of an apartment showing her the direction of the toilet.

"Wait," Caitlyn stopped her midway, glancing at a taller woman. "You... You want to wear this after washing yourself...?"

She frowned upon her own words, as she couldn't imagine the reason to clean the body and dirty it again with used clothes. She noticed big stains all over pinkette's shirt, few dirtied without a doubt by the blood and she seriously could not stand someone not caring about own clean body. Yet pinkette raised her eyebrows for this question, surprising Sheriff.

"Ain't this normal?" Caitlyn sighed deeply after hearing brawler's response. The pink haired woman surely was from one of poorest districts, and so, to not yield, brunette didn't even want to ask for how many days brawler wore those things.

"It is not." She sighed again, massaging her temples with one palm, using the other hand to show the brawler a sign to wait a while longer, as she started thinking if she has anything to give out for a while. Another portion of air escaped from her lungs, as memory bring her to a thing she had in the wardrobe. Few minutes later she came back from her room, with not so bright face expression. "Just wear this, I'll wash your, uh, outfit."

By the body type which Caitlyn has given a good look, they definitely had not the same size. But brunette recalled the day she bought clothes for her father over a month ago with an intent to gift it to him on Christmas Eve.

She wasted a lot of money to give her father a costly outfit, yet not a formal one. With a little hesitation and a piercing pain in her heart, she handed out brand new outfit for brawler to wear. She would never want to waste it on a criminal, but her perfectionists' self imposed responsibility to not let anyone, at least under her roof, be flawed won. Only thing that pained her more than giving clothes meant to someone else away was a fact that she had to find a time and buy another gift.

Pinkette snickered as she took the clothes and it seemed impossible to let Caitlyn get away with it without bringing any sort of a comment.

"Huuuh, you are so nice, Missy~" Every syllable was prolonged, making Caitlyn cheeks tone red, confusing her even more as she had no idea what actually made her blush.

"Make it quick." She spat, not facing brawler any longer, her stance could not be broken more than it already was. The door made a quiet sound of being closed and Caitlyn hit herself in a forehead with her hand.

"Just what are you doing, Caity..." She said to herself, making her way to the kitchen, gently massaging her temples once again.

She let the criminal into her apartment, not thinking of responsibilities, as brawler's intentions could be whatever to hurt her. She broke all her rules, and instead of taking action like this, she could simply give a sign to her office and manacle an outlaw. But at the same time Caitlyn remembered the young girl rescuing her from rapists' hands. A criminal first to be caught by her the following day. She still remembered his sorry face, as he was beaten up pretty badly by someone, and as Caitlyn now thought of it - the cause of his injures could be her today's guest. It was a pure fluke to get someone that dangerous without any help from her coworkers and she was praised greatly for this accomplishment.

One thing she was sure of - whoever this brawler was, today was Sheriff's big and probably only chance to question the pink haired outlaw and see with her own eyes how to deal with this violent nuisance.


	5. I - V

The whole meeting with the brawler seemed like taken out of reality in Caitlyn's eyes. She surely had a great imagination since within the world she was placed, she had to search for the inner solutions and view every possible scenario, but the whole idea of making pinkette being the hero of the story seemed a bit off. Even if it was placed only in the vision of her imagination, she had too little knowledge about the person she was questioning, and the shock she had experienced as she saw the brawler in front of her was too real.

"Your point of view is wrong." The short response threw Caitlyn off her tracks. The "always-right-sheriff" could never be proven wrong by her coworkers, not to even mention someone outside that brawler was looking like she was having fun confusing Caitlyn on every step possible.

"And why is that?" A little wrinkle appeared between brunette's eyebrows, as she straightened her back. The pride she had, would never allow to be just shattered.

"Why won't you tell me, kitty-cat?" Caitlyn opened her mouth and closed it after a second, looking for a good response, but never finding it.

There were few things that without a doubt needed to change, but she had to deal with the other problems first to be able to keep the officers busy again with another case connected with improving the state of the city.

All that came to Caitlyn's mind should not be said out loud next to a stranger. She would never talk about her dream-city to anyone, that being unprofessional of her.

Still, all she heard from the brawler was getting her out of her tracks. Without even knowing the name of the outlaw she felt like she's not only talking to a stranger, but to an illusion. A normal person, would name himself, or herself in this case, sooner or later, especially with the popularity this certain outlaw had.

"My name? Hah! You don't know yet?" It seemed that the brawler had a really great humor after showering, laughing every few seconds. It was kind of annoying for Caitlyn that every question she asked was laughed off without a proper answer. And still, Sheriff had no idea how the brawler was called, or maybe she had no name, being raised on the streets. But even so, the nickname would do the thing. Or maybe the real reason why Caitlyn was not digging deeper to find out the identity of the brawler was about using her name. It would make them be seen as close to each other, and that thing should never be a part of reality.

Out of every possible thing Sheriff had thought of, nothing got a clear answer on that night. Not even Caitlyn's own thoughts about how to treat this outlaw. They had an annoying conversation at first, where Sheriff tried to question the brawler, but after a while they started casually talking about the food and sweets, as somehow they mentioned it earlier.

It could sound like a normal conversation between friends, and that fact was bothering Caitlyn. One with her reputation could never lower herself to someone who breaks the law, her law.

The sheriff had to admit, the brawler was neither stupid nor ugly. The unusual color of her hair was giving off her own character, matching the whole look. She had few visible tattoos, but admitted to have more and noting that "If you want to see them, try to strip me yourself, duh", which made Caitlyn face become painted with a bright red color. The straightforward attitude of this pink haired punk was making Caitlyn think twice about the words she wanted to say out loud.

The tomboyish aura the brawler had around made her fit best for the clothes brunette gave her. For some reason and the little irk feeling bothering her as much as the fact of being friendly towards her foe, she didn't want pinkette to change into her old clothes. While wearing the ones she had on now, the brawler looked more charming. A little bit more human.

This morning Caitlyn's eyes snapped open before her alarm clock started to ring. Not that she was ever enjoying a long nap, but today her head hurt from either the dreams or yesterday's events.  
The slow movement of her fingers turned off the alarm before she sat on the bed making everything as quiet as possible.

For some reason something in her head was telling her that all things from the previous day did not happen at all. Within her dreams, she never got to know her visitor's name nor any important information, which was weird from start to finish. She was always a great detective and her high level skill of deduction never failed her, yet she had to make sure she still can tell the difference between dream and reality.

The hour was still early, as the Sun had yet to rise above the horizon. She was always getting up too early, but as she was telling herself, 'crime knows no hour', and so her sleep schedule was kept as short as possible.

Everything that happened yesterday seemed too real be just fiction, but her perfectionist side preferred to leave it in the fantasy sphere as she got to know nothing at all.

Her instincts made the sheriff get out of the comfy bed fast to see if the brawler lied on the couch, last place she has seen her before closing the door to her own room.

Why would she ever allow a stranger, and what's worse an outlaw, to rest in her own, private apartment?

With quiet steps she made her way to the living room without turning on the lights. She was never wrong, but now her irises widened.

The room was empty, without any living being except herself.

She's bitten her lower lip as her hands were placed on her hips. Brawler had to be there! The evidence of their meeting yesterday had to lay right before her eyes! But there was nothing at all... She crashed on the sofa, closing her eyes, as she couldn't believe the empty image of her apartment, but, once again, the sheriff was all alone.


	6. I - VI

The December in Piltover wasn't as cold as summer time in Freljord, but the cool breeze was enough to make people shiver and hide in all possible places to remain warm. Although the winter could be the reason of people hanging out inside, the crime ratings were going up, as poorer districts wanted to obtain things to make their life more comfortable. The law had to be kept above everything else, and so, Caitlyn had a lot of work in this season.

She quickly gave up on the idea of seeing through the brawler - who apparently was in her apartment over a week ago, as Sheriff found the clothes outlaw borrowed, placed neatly in a bag on the handle of the door to her apartment - and had to move on to find out a perfect plan to catch her.

The following day was a testimony to the first thought that passed through Caitlyn's mind last time. Brawler was an outlaw by all evidence, but she was like that in order to survive in the outer-areas of the city, but even so, her heart was as pure as it seemed.

The proud Sheriff moved onto another case, more devastating for Piltover. The man commonly called a "Crasher", as he was not only stealing but also destroying the buildings for the fun of making other people suffer from all the misfortune he was causing.

The snow covered the streets making it easier to track him down, but more dangerous to drive too fast or run as everything was slippery, especially in the areas without salt or sand poured onto the ground. By the level of him being dangerous two police squads were formed to surround the outlaw, making him unable to escape.

"Whilst not obeying the law of Piltover, you are under arrest. Throw your weapon away!" Caitlyn spoke with a loud tone, blocking the criminal's only way to escape between the buildings. "The charges will be pre-"

He smirked, interrupting her.

"Yo, cop. You seriously thinking I'll be caught?" He opened his arms in gesture of not caring about her words. The guns pointed at him seemed to not frighten him even by little. "Listen up lady, cause I ain't going to repeat myself."

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she noticed that he was not holding only a gun, but another device in his left hand.

"Your shit talk," He pointed device at Caitlyn. "Ain't workin' there."

The loud explosion was heard a second after he pressed a key. At first Caitlyn had no idea from where it was coming, but she quickly realized the mistake she committed by standing in that place.

Her coworkers split in two groups, as one ran up to criminal to take him down and second to charge right at her, yelling something she could not quite hear.

She raised her head to see how the pieces of wall are falling above her head, not making her have any time for a reaction. The only thoughts she was having were a prayer to survive this disaster. One thing was sure, today her life reached an end.

The building collapsed without letting Caitlyn have any chance of sheltering herself or getting out. Against such a force, she was powerless. Her gun, her rifle - nothing would protect her against the great weight crushing her body.

Her knees never felt so weak as she fell on the ground, grasping the last moments of her life in Piltover. The city she loved, the people that cared about her, the place she knew so well. But within those few seconds, no one was able to rescue her from Death's grasp.

Does it hurt when you die?

Being crushed should cause a lot of pain. Yet, Caitlyn felt nothing. She never expected her afterlife to be filled with darkness, but when she opened her eyes she could not see a single trace of light.


	7. I - VII

In critical moments people realize their worst traits. They start thinking about what they have done wrong or how they should have done something to prevent having any regrets. Caitlyn was not any different, but she didn't think of anything she has done wrong. The only thought that circled through her mind was how alone she had been all those years.

She did not know who to think about before dying. To whom cry the last prayer, who to regret not seeing ever again. There was nothing except pitch black, and she thought about how alone she is. Even the pain left her.

How long her body was under the pieces of wall, how much time had passed?

The tomb she led herself into felt cold and empty. At first she didn't know if she's alive or not, she could've fainted and her subconscious self was talking. The long monologue that happened only in her mind.

"MOVE!"

A loud scream made her realize that she's not dead yet. The awfully familiar voice made her finally snap awake. The air was hard to grasp, she couldn't move, she couldn't see anything, but after hearing this one word she was sure. She was still alive.

The loud sounds of fight behind the wall worried Caitlyn, there was something going on to what she couldn't react. She tried responding, but her voice couldn't get out of her throat. Even the air in her lungs seemed to come too slow. The reason she was on the verge of death and life lied upon herself. The weight on her chest made her feel like she had a hypoxia.

Something finally moved and Caitlyn's eyes caught the first portion of light in a long time. Her eyes tried to adjust to the world surrounding her, but still, she couldn't move her head to see anything else but the sky decorated with pieces of broken wall.

"STOP IT!", a male voice was heard by sheriff. "You're going to kill her you bitch!"

Brunette definitely didn't want her savior to stop, she felt the life coming right back to her body thanks to this person.

"Shut your trap. I ain't gonna wait hours for yer help." The quick response, and another fragment of wall moved. Caitlyn's lungs finally caught oxygen, her whole chest hurt.

"Leave it before you hurt...!" As fast as brunette grasped the air it escaped from her chest.

The wall fell down crashing against other fragments, pinning her to the ground once again. It landed in different position than before, a piece of structure pierced her arm.

She couldn't even scream in the shock. Her eyes watered, and teeth pierced her lip as she tried to endure the spasms of pain attacking her organism.

"You son of a bitch! Don't fucking touch me!" Through the blood rushing in her head sheriff heard the loud smash and a man yelling in pain. She guessed correctly - he was sent flying on the ground with one punch. The wall moved again and Caitlyn cried, grasping air like it was her only source of strength.

The pain she was feeling in her shoulder was beyond any kind of anguish she ever felt. She was in need of strong painkillers to endure it for a longer time period. At that moment she only cared to stop this feeling, not thinking about losing blood.

"Thank fucking god." The light blinded Caitlyn for a moment, it took her a few seconds to look at the face of her savior.

She never expected to be rescued by her enemy, she never wanted to. But she couldn't deny her heart skipping a beat when she saw the big smile on the brawler's face. She couldn't believe that this pink haired punk rushed between police officers just to help her.

She had to admit, the brawler was a huge nuisance, the enemy of the peaceful life, but it seemed that for some reason she cared about Caitlyn.

She was finally free, but had yet to move on her own. The criminal was pushed off when sheriff's coworkers saw her and one of them rushed to help her stand.

Her savior stood there in shock of being pushed away without a single 'thank you'. At first it all seemed quite peaceful, no one said a thing to the brawler, Caitlyn was leaning on one of her acquaintances from work slowly getting a grip of herself. But then the poor sense of law hit right in.

Of all things that happened on this day, pinkette should not be there and she definitely should not rescue her from the brick tomb. As well as she should never be a criminal.

"It's the bitch you were looking for Caitlyn!" Man with a surely broken nose caught the brawler by her neck. His nose wasn't producing as much blood as brunette's wounded shoulder, but he seemed to be in worse condition than sheriff herself.

Definitely no one in her squad would ever let the brawler go, even if she did the right thing by saving Caitlyn. The eyes of her coworkers were pointed at brunette searching for an answer. She couldn't say no, not in front of people she built her reputation high for.

With an aching heart and burning sensation in her arm she raised her head to finally look pinkette straight in her eyes. She never saw someone's life essence escaping from their irises.

"Capture her..." The weak voice with heartbreaking sense of justice made brawler's eyes lose all the sparkling blue color, leaving sensation colder than snowstorm racing through the lands of Freljord.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The biggest thankies for Dusk! :3. I love you and love you more for helping me with editing :3.**

 **Also time for his best quotes about this chapter:**

 _"Oh wow Caitlyn, that was so low, no wonder people in Bronze still play you"_

 _"I really love how you went with this, having Caitlyn almost die from bad positioning, which I presume you know from personal experience"  
[fucking League of Legends X'D. Being ADC is hard I swear!]  
_


	8. I - VIII

She had no idea why would she ever care about someone else but herself. Life on the streets was never easy, something like trust had never existed, the police would never help anyone but themselves.

Everything the brawler worked on for her whole life was accomplished only by herself and weak bonds she created with people she could use, but while at it she was used as well.

After all years spent on trusting only herself, she broke her own code and put her faith in a woman in front of her. The only possible way out of her miserable life.

And yet she was there, surrounded by police officers, without a single person who would ever put their faith in her.

The cold touch on her neck felt as if someone wanted to suppress her.

The brawler couldn't remember the last time someone actually made her feel worthless. Since forever she was all alone, depending only on her own strength.

With a weak movement of her gauntlet she made officer behind let go of her neck.

The quiet sound of a gun being pulled out made her realize it's pointed at her head. She never felt so betrayed, as her eyes gazed at sheriff of this city.

"Don't move! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court-" This line has never annoyed brawler as much as in this certain moment.

She moved her head and looked at the ground, for her own surprise she was smiling. This felt so wrong, but after few seconds she understood.

She lost it.

Without a warning she broke into laughter, grinning to herself like a psychopath, scaring people around.

Her arms were open, a sign of having all points visible to shoot at - the sign of not being afraid of a bullet.

"And you? Hah. Tell me," she looked with her lifeless eyes into police officer's irises. "do you have the motherfucking right to remain violent?"

The palms formed into fists, and brawler started to change her center of gravity by gently moving her feet. Those little jumps helped her concentrate, as well as helped her keeping a good balance. This was her usual stance - the bad news for cops.

Caitlyn couldn't believe her own eyes. Within a few seconds, her coworker was laying on the ground. With just a single movement, the brawler took down an armed man. He didn't have a single chance to react or to even pull the trigger.

He was coughing out the blood, as brawler's fist had a close meeting with his solar plexus. The painful groans meant one thing, he had problem with breathing.

At first, the police officers stood there in shock like frozen statues. But as soon as they understood the information of the incoming danger, they came back to their senses.

"You're next." Vi growled like beast, letting out her battle cry with her eyes focused on the sheriff of Piltover.

The voice full of hatred made Caitlyn shiver. She stepped back, releasing her body from her acquiescence's grip. Her weak limbs didn't let her move any further. She leaned on the wall behind her.

Her arm felt useless, to use her rifle she had to stabilize the barrel with her injured left hand. She could try but, if only her team would stop the brawler for few minutes, she might be able to get one clean shot.

The rifle lied on the ground next to her. She remembered having it before disappearing under the pieces of building. Her eyes widened.

Caitlyn's insignia, her regalia-like weapon, a gift from her parents, was laying on the ground, broken into pieces.

As the brawler was decreasing the distance between them, Caitlyn had to admit that she has never been so afraid.

"Protect the sheriff!" One of guys broke into scream.

The light movement of pinkette's feet was almost unreal as her swift jumps weren't matching the brute force.

Someone dashed between the brawler and Caitlyn but before brunette could even open her mouth, she saw the blood staining the ground. He was left alive, but couldn't move.

"My, what have I done?" Pinkette said with weird voice, looking at man choking under her boots.

The gunshot broke the silence that came after her words. A bullet pierced the side of the brawler's body, but with the rush of adrenaline she seemed to not feel any pain.

"Ah-hahahah, I've come undone." Brawler ignored Caitlyn for a moment and jumped for another officer. The bullets seemed to deal no harm.

She was shielding herself with her huge gauntlets, but right after the block her fists were breaking through the police forces.

"We need to get you out of here, Caitlyn." Whispered the man next to brunette. His quiet voice was almost not heard by sheriff. She couldn't take her eyes off the injured officers.

"Your wound is too deep, we need to take you to hospital..." He tried to get Caitlyn to look at him.

She slowly shook her head, and pointed her hand at the gun.

"I will take her down," she swallowed loudly. "just bind my arm, please."

He looked terrified at his captain, but followed her order. He was pretty sure that soon Caitlyn might lose the feeling in her left arm.

The brawler, or rather the beast that pinkette had become, crushed the main forces of the squad. Her light moves were a big nuisance to everyone, as no bullet could strike in the aimed place. It was either recoiled with the gauntlet or hit a minor point of her body.

Pinkette roared in pain and anger. She let go of all her feelings, crushing her new enemies. She definitely couldn't forgive them, and on top of it, she couldn't forgive the sheriff for not acknowledging her good intentions.

It was not a secret that since brawler appeared in Piltover she was tracking down the bad guys of the poorer districts. At least it felt more rewarding than being a criminal herself. But even so, she was never seen as good, not in the eyes of law but only the people she was helping.

The sound of bullet piercing the air right next to her head made brawler come back to her senses. She stopped putting officers to the ground and turned to Caitlyn.

Her eyes were searching for an answer, seeking the mercy. All she's seen was the frightened look on sheriff's face and shaking weapon pointed at her body.

The last battlecry was heard as the brawler charged at Caitlyn with her fist prepared to strike.

She had yet to realize what she's about to commit. Her thoughts focused on teaching them all a lesson were blurring the common sense, but she wouldn't be able to realize it until the very end. She wanted to, but at the same time didn't want to end brunette's life. The heartbreaking silence in her head was blinding her just as she was about to strike.

Caitlyn couldn't move away, her weak legs were barely keeping her standing, the wall behind her was keeping her steady. As much as she wanted, brunette couldn't keep her sight off the blue eyes of the brawler. She wanted to say how sorry she was, to cry out an apology and stop her hand from pointing gun at the dangerous outlaw, but she couldn't bring herself to.

The only thing that Caitlyn felt was an air hitting her face, as the gauntlet was stopped just in front of her. Brawler held the last straw of sanity to not hurt brunette anymore.

"I was wrong..." She said with her head down before collapsing on the ground. Stopping the powerful charge seemed too exhausting to let her stand any longer.

Caitlyn couldn't see it, but she heard quiet whimpers, realizing one important thing - the brawler was crying.

"I..." Brawler was not done talking. She was trying to connect her thoughts, kneeling on the cold ground before sheriff.

"Dwayne, NO!" The loud cry of the brunette stopped brawler from finishing the sentence. Before she realized, the heavy combat boot hit her head. The unconscious body of the outlaw fell on the ground, bleeding from her wounds.


	9. I - IX

The only one part of the police building that Caitlyn wasn't proud of was the one with cells. The small collection of criminals before they faced the court of law was held in private rooms that imitated prison cells.

Before Christmas Eve, all the officers were busy trying their best to empty those before their time with the family, as no one wanted to patrol the underground part of the building.

It's been a week and half since the pink haired brawler was finally caught and put in one of the cells. With daily visits from the doctor, she was awaiting the day of the judgment, but first, her injures had to be fully healed.

Like a beast under control, the brawler was carefully chained and her gauntlets were secured. Though she appeared harmless without them, the officers were always on guard. No one wanted to risk any casualties, although the brawler didn't kill anyone in her insanity outbreak.

For the first week, Caitlyn was forced to stay in the hospital to treat her wounds and broken bone in her left arm. As soon as she felt better, which was in only two days after the accident and even though nobody wanted to risk her health, the sheriff came back to work. Her workaholic self didn't let her stay put any longer.

As soon as she could, she demanded to meet the brawler. The ache in her heart couldn't disappear, as well as her mind could not rest until she knew the reasons of this outlaw.

Although her coworkers were against it, no one could stop their boss from doing what she wanted, at least in time of Caitlyn doing only paperwork as she simply had too much time and wanted to understand the nature of the criminal.

When she stepped through the metallic door, she didn't want to believe the sight before her.

The brawler was kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, hands cuffed behind her back and bandages wrapped around her body. Pinkette looked like a wasted girl, a kid beaten up to the point of breaking down. At some point, Caitlyn started wondering if the handcuffs were preventing her from harming herself.

The image before her was centrally not the person she met before. The short tempered brute could not look like this.

With a short hand gesture she made a signal to the man behind her to leave them alone. He hesitated for few seconds but closed the door behind sheriff.

Brunette wet her lips before stepping towards the brawler. She slowly reached to pinkette's head but she didn't expect such reaction.

"Fuck off, ya scum." Brawler growled before shaking her head furiously. She raised her head with murderous sparkle in her eyes as she turned her irises to Caitlyn, looking like she would bite the approaching hand.

Surprised, the sheriff took few steps back but judging by the reaction that came after the brawler realized who was she talking to, Caitlyn understood it wasn't meant for her.

"Oh, 's you." She barked quietly before turning her head down. It seemed that she didn't want to look at the brunette.

"Am I such unexpected guest?" Caitlyn tried to create a conversation between them but the lack of response after her question seemed to bring only an awkward silence between them.

"Are your wounds healing well?" another try, but yet another silence.

Caitlyn sighed deeply and stood next to the outlaw. From her reactions, the brunette thought that the brawler didn't want to hurt her and so she took the step she thought she'd never make and sat on the ground in front of the criminal.

The silent few minutes were killing Caitlyn, but she had no idea how to make the brawler talk. She noticed that pinkette stole a glance, to see her sitting.

The healing arm ached her, but she decided to ignore the little amount of pain. Now she had a bigger problem to deal with. A few weeks ago, the brawler had no problem with talking but now, she seemed to close herself.

Then it hit Caitlyn like a lightning.

"Thank you for saving me, um..." She said with quiet voice, weirded out by her own embarrassed tone. "I have no idea about your name, but thank you."

The brawler didn't look up, only turned her head a little to the side as if she wanted to do everything but to look at Caitlyn.

"No problem, tho." Pinkette whispered, more to herself than to the sheriff. A kind smile appeared on brunette's face, as she got the response. At least the brawler was willing to talk.

"May I know why your hands are restrained?" Not that Caitlyn wouldn't ask her superiors about the command she had no idea about, but she wanted to know pinkette's point of view. The position she was in seemed really uncomfortable. Not that she didn't understand that the brawler raised the pieces of wall all by herself, but she wouldn't be able to do so without her massive gauntlets.

"Justice." She mumbled. "So called justice of yours."

"That's no answer." Caitlyn sighed, but she knew that pinkette was right. The so-called justice of Piltover took over and left her blind.

"What ya expecting me to say?" Brawler's finally risen her head and looked sheriff straight in the eyes. "You caught me and put me here, wasn't it your goal? To put another criminal behind bars and search for new ones out there. Why the fuck are you even talking to me, huh?"

Brunette opened her mouth, but a second later she closed it. She had no idea how to answer that question. She never felt anything but hatred towards the outlaws, yet she wanted to somehow help this brawler. There wasn't anything different about the pink haired punk. She was wrecking havoc in the City of Progress, destroying the public property and beating down the people – not to mention the police officers.

The brawler was not a new criminal, Caitlyn was searching for her a long time, but at some point she noticed one important thing. All this time, the brawler never raised her hand against the innocent ones. The victims were usually the outlaws Caitlyn and her coworkers searched for. It might have been a reason why the sheriff thought of the brawler different.

"Now what? Cat got your tongue, or what? You had so much to say, and now you're silent." Brawler spat on the ground. "The so called _sheriff_ of Piltover."

Years ago she was rescued by a teenager, a girl younger than herself. The kid that looked out for Caitlyn over years, even if she forgot. And now she was in front of this kid that became a grown up woman who still remembers.

The guilt she felt that moment was overwhelming. She placed her palm on her face, and massaged the temples, biting the bottom lip. When she looked back at the woman in front of her, she had doleful look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, slowly moving her head. "I wanted to build the castles in the sky, but everything has no real meaning. I'm sorry for hurting _you_."

Caitlyn struggled a little to get back on her feet and sweep the dirt off her knees with one hand. That was the end of their meeting as she had no idea what else to say. The guilt trip she was on couldn't make her think of something clever.

"Wait!" The brawler whistled before sheriff knocked on the door to get out of the room.

She turned her face to the criminal not sure about outlaw's intentions. The etched pain over brawler's face somehow shocked Caitlyn, as she thought she was the only one feeling bad about the previous events.

"The name's." Pinkette swallowed loudly before lowering her head. "Vi."


	10. I - X

It's been two days since Caitlyn wandered into the pink haired brawler's cell, yet for all those hours, she did not feel better. She always knew that there's a huge hole in her plan of creating the perfect city, good for everyone. The reality was harsh and not every citizen would ever be equal, and she, on top of the ladder, would never experience the pain of being poor.

The meeting with her superiors wasn't as easy as she wanted it to be, but at least the words about her being rescued by the criminal went through the minds of higher-ups and they decided to treat pinkette a little better - even if it meant only freeing up her arms. They had no reason to restrain her any longer, without the gauntlets, the brawler was as powerless as a normal person, or so they thought.

She had to go there and meet again with Vi. Not that anyone asked her, Caitlyn felt the strong need to talk with the person who seemed to care.

"Feeling better?" Surprised by the question she wanted herself to ask brawler, Caitlyn hesitated to answer. Pinkette was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall. Her eyes focused on every move sheriff made.

"I guess so, why would you ask?" She walked up to the only chair in the room and put the weight on it, while crossing her legs.

To sheriff's surprise, the brawler smiled.

"You looked like crying." The answer made Caitlyn's eyebrows furrow, she centrally didn't feel like tearing up. Pinkette waved her hand. "No, no. I mean last time."

"I would like to apologize for my behavior, it was unprofessional and wrong." Sheriff felt a little ease while seeing the brawler in a less painful position. She yet again seemed like a normal person. The human that Caitlyn talked in her apartment.

"Easy there boss." Vi got back on her feet and stretched. When her bones made a cracking sounds, she grimaced uncomfortably. "Having wrinkles at such a young age is not that attractive."

"Am I?" Somehow those words made Caitlyn laugh. It was almost unbelievable that few seconds ago she was feeling guilty, while enjoying the chit-chat with the person who made her life like that.

"Do you care about a criminal's opinion?" Vi seemed really entertained by this kind of conversation, her eyes sparkled with such life, as the sheriff started to wonder if something happened.

"I would be lying if I said that I do, in general, but your words seem honest enough to make me care" Caitlyn leaned forward with a vile smile painted on her face. "So am I?"

The sudden pink color matching the hair appeared on the brawler's face. Like teenagers, both slightly embarrassed and aroused by the teacher - thing that should not happen, and even if, not a chance for something more to exist between them. But somehow it put Caitlyn in a good mood.

"I, um... Yeah." The brawler leaned on the wall and looked over her feet to hide the flushed face. It was weird for Caitlyn to see someone going from one edge right into the another. At first she was depressing, making Caitlyn feel guilty and bad - but now she was getting flustered and embarrassed. The whole situation seemed like nothing bad happened between them over last days.

Curiosity made the sheriff stand up and walk to the brawler, to look at her face.

"So, Vi." Caitlyn reached out to the outlaw's face and placed it under her jawline. "May I ask you about something important?"

It seemed that the brawler lost her tongue when she had to look into Caitlyn's eyes, or was it because of sheriff using her name?

"The charges are against you, and so is law, but I may consider your wish and try to change it." The little excitement in Caitlyn's voice and sparkles in her eyes looked like it was the first time in her life when she would go against the rules.

"So they want to bring me before the court and to jail?" Pinkette finally opened her mouth.

"Of course, that's the Piltoverian law, isn't it? We have to punish the bad guys." Caitlyn's hand let go of the brawler's face. "Consider your wish as, hm... Christmas gift."

"Why are you doing this?" Vi barked in response, her mixed feelings had clearly shown the sight of recognizing the trap, but she had yet to understand what kind of situation she got herself into.

Caitlyn on the other hand was sure of her decision. She surely needed someone like Vi by her side, the only person to recognize the filth of the Piltoverian law, but to also see the good sides of it.

"And why did you rush to rescue me? The answer is clearly the same." It wasn't.

Caitlyn had already done her little research, the free time given to her for paperwork only as she was unable to work outside the office was enough to make her overuse her authorities.

"And so, what do you wish for, miss Vi?"


	11. I - XI

"What do I wish for?" Vi's repeated the question out loud as if it would help her find a good answer. The only thing that appeared in her mind was freedom, and clearly, Caitlyn was expecting that. Something was telling Vi to search for better reply, as freedom would be both questionable and unfair since she was noted as a criminal.

There was clearly nothing else Vi's desired. She wanted her gauntlets back, the only thing she'd owned. She wanted a home, but there was no point in having one if she'd waste her time alone in there. She did not need any help, she did not have anything.

Without her gauntlets she felt naked, without her freedom she felt cornered. Being locked up in the cell with nothing, not even her pride as it was ripped out right from her hands.

"What do I want, I wonder..." She kept on her little monologue, searching for a good, or rather correct, answer in sheriff's eyes.

There was nothing left for the brawler. The mentality of neglected kid was making her heart weak to the kind words as well as for the cruelty of the devastated world filled with liars and criminals. The attention she was seeking had to be gained from either helping or destroying. Yet the only thing she ever did in Piltover was helping getting rid of bad guys. Without a proper title the actions of the brawler were taken as a violation of the law, and she was labeled as one of the outlaws.

Her brute methods were not seen the behavior of the good citizen, still she knew nothing but the power of her hextech gauntlets to deal with any trouble. Her child-like seeking for the attention brought her into a cell, with an even worse reputation than before. At least if she would not be caught, her identity and the history of the violent behavior could be overlooked in her closer relationship with the police.

She felt like she did not belong there. Not in Piltover, not anywhere. The brawler might have been prepared for the life on streets thanks to her past, but still, the surviving part was a whole other thing. She surely wouldn't be able to keep on living on the streets if not her strength and proper respect received from the criminals and gangs due to the past.

The correct answer to Caitlyn's question was not easy to find, but as soon as the idea flashed in her head, Vi's face expressions changed.

The little smirk appeared on her face as she finally got it. The sudden need to catch up and play the same game the Piltoverian officer was playing overwhelmed her. Whenever something exciting was appearing in her head, even for split of a second, Vi would not care about anything else but that little thing.

Her hand reached out to grab the collar of Caitlyn's uniform.

"Could _you_ be my answer?" Half embarrassed by her own words, half proud of them, Vi straightened her back and didn't release the grip on sheriff's shirt.

It was quite a surprise for the brawler that the brunette actually blushed over those words and straightforward attitude, but it seemed that she'd hit the bullseye.

Even with sheriff wearing shoes with a few centimeters long heels, Vi was still looking down on the woman locked in her grip. Their postures varied so much, Caitlyn seemed almost too fragile to be held like that.

"I'll see what I can do, but don't expect anything from me." Brunette slowly licked her bottom lip before locking it between her teeth, and the brawler hesitated for a moment while seeing it. For a long minute she was trying to figure out the next move she should make, as it should be releasing sheriff or keep on the straight face and continuing the weird conversation.

"Piltover Police Forces would be glad to have someone like you to put on frontline." Caitlyn seemed to not consider the thoughts of the brawler nor remember to keep her tongue behind her teeth, as it should not leave it's place, at least for now.

The blood boiled within Vi's veins. The ignorance of the sheriff made her angry as she would never care about any other officer nor listen to them.

If there would exist any single thing other than her instincts that she would follow, it would only be Caitlyn. She thought that her earlier behavior already proved the sacrifice she was willing to make, the order in which she threw off her pride, her weapon and did not hurt the sheriff.

"Don't screw with me!" Her sudden growl scared Caitlyn, as well as the sudden movement of the hand that swept her off her feet and placed her against the wall, not minding the injured arm.

She did not expect any sort of aggressive move from the brawler, but for her own surprise Vi was a weird mix between an obedient puppy and the unpredictable bloodthirsty wolf.

The harsh way to pin sheriff to the wall almost made Caitlyn lose her breath. The pink haired brawler snarled like a wild dog, before closing the distance between her face and sheriff's ear.

"I don't think you understood me, kitty-cat." The low, husky voice echoed in Caitlyn's ears. "Want to play a game? I'm in. My rule is simple, I won't listen to anyone else but you."

The hand that was pinning the brunette up the wall left its place and Vi backed off, but the sensation of her warm breath did not disappear so soon from Caitlyn's ear. Even when she took a few steps back, her piercing gaze didn't leave the face of the sheriff. The blue eyes were filled not with disappointment but not quite satisfaction either.

"I see." Caitlyn took a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking of her body after the impact. It was still too soon for her to receive any sort of pain, as the fractured bones in her arm had yet to fully recover and her pride would not allow to admit that the injury makes her feel uncomfortable.

She moved towards Vi, without breaking the eye contact.

"I guess now I have to do everything I can to make you mine." Sheriff laughed quietly and left the cell without letting Vi respond to those words.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I am soo soo sooooo sorry guys! I promise to update chapters faster and not make you wait ~month for this ;-;  
I had really bad "ArtBlock" and couldn't write anything at all... But welp, I'm back and ready to write some more~  
 _[also praise me I just got my second in life pentakill with Sarah ayy]  
_ As always big thanks for Dusk for checking the chapter and editing it :3.  
And also thanks you all for reviews, favs and follows! It really makes me want to write more :3.


	12. I - XII

"How many days has it been?" Vi looked at the ceiling, searching for an answer in her mind. She never thought that she world ever want anyone to have her six. She would never depend on anyone but herself, and now, she felt weird loneliness.

It's been a week since her conversation with Caitlyn, and Vi never thought that she would want her to appear as fast as possible. The lack of activities made her feel sleepy most of the time and she'd already lost the track of days passing by. It could already be Christmas Eve, but she wouldn't know.

From time to time Vi would get up, start doing push-ups to keep herself in the proper form and to not lose any strength, but after weeks it just seemed pointless. The walls around her didn't make it easier. She never experienced claustrophobia, but being locked up for so long made her start to feel the pressure put upon her being.

The only things Vi unconsciously knew about were the hours at which the policemen were taking a stroll near her cell. The sound of their steps was so easily recognizable by the brawler she could start on betting who was coming towards her 'cage'.

This time she did not recognize the steps of any officer she knew. The light touch on the ground seemed to belong to someone who would not want to leave any trace of his existence. But the closed up hallway did leave the quiet echo of the boots hitting the floor.

Holding her breath, she made her way to the door and sat out the ground, carefully listening to the sounds outside. It clearly did not belong to anyone who was working at the police station.

"They all bleed the same, fuckin' dogs." The whisper on the other side made Vi want to laugh, but as much as she wanted to do so, she had to restrain herself. It was sure someone did break into the station.

"He wasn't careful enough, and why the fuck do we have to rescue him..." The other one, clearly not pleased with being at the police station, followed his partner with more casual steps.

"Shut yer trap, t'was Boss' order." Vi crossed her arms thinking deeply, she could have swear the voices were somehow familiar. Though she would rather not want those people to be the ones she could associate the voices with.

It seemed too easy, breaking into the place filled with policemen and not turning on the alarm, not causing any ruckus.

"Christmas huh..." Vi mumbled to herself trying to find an excuse for the officers. But she was well aware of the guards being there even if it was holiday. They would not leave the criminals without any proper control, and of course some time ago they gave out the meals.

The keys clicked in the lock of the door nearby and Vi felt the huge urge to hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

'If taking down the guards was so easy, how could she ever think of Piltover as about city ruled by the law.' Vi covered her face with her hands, trying to not beat herself thinking about the stupidity of the police.

"About the time, you dickheads." The brawler caught the sound of the other criminal caught at the same time as she was cuffed on. "One more day and I'd kill you all."

"Yeah, yeah, move on Dante. Boss wants to meet you." First man to speak didn't seem to fear the so called 'Crusher'.

At first Vi thought they would get away from the building instantly, but, trying to catch up more of their conversation, she slowly put her head to the door. But she had realized that it was a bad move as her heart jumped, when someone hit the entrance to her cell.

"Fuck knows what you're up to punk, but I'll kill this bitch for humiliating me." Voice of the criminal made it seem to be like a challenge. She knew he would know about her rescuing Caitlyn from the tomb he had made.

The anger inside her body started to burn once again as the sign of wanting to fight. This time not only for herself.


	13. I - XIII

Although the police took the brawler's gauntlets away, she still had her own strength, not connected to the hextech mechanism.

The sudden rush of the adrenaline inside her veins only made it easier for the brawler to act.

At this very moment, she threw away her outlaw pride and chose to do everything she could just to help the police.

A deep breath was a starter to maintain her energy and charge at the door.

It did not move under her strength, the only thing she heard was a loud metallic sound.

She was trapped, and for all those days, she was well aware of the good quality of the cells. At least the walls were too sturdy to break. She had enough time to study the surroundings and know the weak points of the room.

The brawler straightened her back and took a few steps forward. With light knocks she'd listened to the sounds the metal door, trying to find the weakest point to aim at.

Another right fist blow hit the door, followed with the stronger, left hand. Once, twice. It seemed so pointless, but Vi only smiled to herself feeling the pain under her skin.

Just as she thought, something had cracked, and judging by the sound it not any of her bones.

A quick glance towards the edges, and she realized - even if the door seemed solid enough, the lock wasn't.

Another series of punches were aimed next to the weaker spot. She was not giving up, waiting to hear the new sounds. It was not long before the blood marks covered the surface of the door.

Even if she had to be quick to be able to save or just help anyone, breaking through was not an easy thing, at least not bare handed. Her flesh ached like crazy under every following blow.

The brawler stopped thinking about the time, and focused on destroying the locker with the full force her fists could manage.

At normal time, she would try to use her legs and help herself, but the only thing she knew about herself was that her hands were stronger than any other part of her body.

Long minutes had passed before she heard the next crack.

The brawler had no idea if it was an hour or only half of it before the door finally moved. With a spark of light filling her irises once again, Vi charged at the door, hitting it with her whole body.

The creak of the hinges followed the door's movement, and Vi found herself on the floor. She was free.

Free and in pain.

Her smile was not visible for the long time, as she finally perceived the insane pain in her hands. She looked at them, not really proud, covered with blood.

"Ugh..." The short groan was enough to describe her feelings at that moment, but even though she almost destroyed the only thing she cares about she moved towards the exit, with an unsure expression written over her face.

The night at the police station seemed to be the worst time to be there. Especially while being fully aware of an assault, and also being an outlaw.

Her legs led her through the corridors while her eyes searched for even a little clue which would lead her to the cops.

The heavy breath followed each of her steps. She was not used to the silence, at least not the one like this. It seemed like she could hear the blood flowing inside her body, even how it was dripping from her knuckles.

For a short while she thought that her injured fists make more mess than the criminals, but, as she finally found the exit, those thoughts left her.

The entrance to the building was a pure mess. Although nothing was broken near the door, Vi faced the bloody masterpiece drawn right before her eyes.

The sight of bodies laying on the floor, bathing in their own blood, were a sign of the huge mistake. The years on the streets and various connections taught Vi about the general rules of certain gangs.

If she would remember correctly, the ones she recognized had solid rules to never leave a trace, especially if it would endanger the leader's position. The only reason to leave a mess behind would be a warning left for others. But surely, the mess inside the police office was never meant to be.

Vi never had a good eye for cops, they all seemed the same, so she couldn't even check if she knew any of those. She barely remembered guards, always ignoring their presence.

With a little hesitation, she made it to the first body, to check for any signs of life still existing inside the flesh.

There were only few things Vi felt true hatred towards, and getting close to the fresh corpse was one of them. Not like she didn't mind the ones dead for longer time, she preferred to be certain that the body wouldn't move and scare her.

The brawler wasn't a scaredy-cat, but she just preferred to be sure to not let out one of the manliest screams in her life.

After making sure that two bodies that she checked were both corpses, she let out a disappointed sigh.

The messed up desk caught her attention, as it seemed that someone might have had looked for some information.

Her heart stopped for a second, if they would find any hint about Caitlyn's whereabouts, Vi would have more work to do than just this.

Her hand impatiently tapped on the phone, while the brawler was lost in the thoughts.

"Who do I even call in this situation? Police?" A sarcastic groan left her throat as her fist hit the desk, leaving the small pool of the blood. "Fuck!"

After taking another glance around the room, she noticed the first aid kit and borrowed it.

"Man... It's so fucking dumb." With a quiet murmur, the brawler sat on the chair and began to check the insides of the pack. If she couldn't help anyone, she would at least tend her wounds.


	14. I - XIV

While Vi was focused on bandaging her hands in a way to freely move the fingers, the quiet 'thud' prevented her from continuing the current action.

She did not want to make any move to not startle the source of the sound. The wounds could wait while Vi would find the possible intruder.

She waited but no sound was heard. Quite annoyed, the brawler crouched on the ground and closed her eyes.

And then she heard it - the sound of someone's breath. If it would have been a normal rhythm, it would be too quiet to be noticed. That person had to be scared, the irregular breathes were easy to hear.

The little smirk appeared on her face as she finally found the possible hideout. For all the years she lived, she would never guess that someone could actually hide inside the locker.

It's not like the locker was small, it could barely be called like that by the size, but Vi would not think that police station had the wardrobes.

She grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door.

"You gonna stay 'ere forever ain't ya?" The brawler straightened her back at the sight of an officer.

The guy she could see every three days inside her cell. He was not that bad, but considering Vi's situation, cops were not so friendly towards her.

This time, he was not looking down at her, he was shivering.

"I asked you a question crybaby, you gonna stay in there forever or you'll man up and come out of the closet?" The huge smile appeared on her face, as she understood what her words meant. Even in critical situation, she could not stop herself from smirking at own accidental jokes.

"They're dead..." He choked out, slowly turning to go out.

"No shit. They are, and you sat there like a coward." Vi did not really care about making cops feel better. The situation was simple, because their security failed, a dangerous criminal escaped with a help of his friends and everyone got wiped out. His life could have meant something, but for her he was a coward.

"It's not my choice..." The brawler quickly realized that without help, the policeman would not stand up too fast. She grabbed him by forearm and pulled up. "Jamie's thrown me there..."

Vi's eyebrow raised. If he was thrown inside, one of the cops knew it would happen.

"Which corpse is his?" The pink haired brawler walked towards the first aid kit to finish her previous activity.

"N-not, it's not here." The man slowly made his way towards the closest desk. "They took him away, he was screaming, and I couldn't..."

At first Vi laughed quietly, it was obvious to her, but not so clear to the policeman. But after a second, the smile disappeared from her face.

"You better call your friends. Don't forget to inform Caitlyn, she might be in danger." The last bandage knot on her arm seemed a bit tight.

The confusion written on his face pissed Vi off.

"Listen here, you shit. You are the only one who knows the phone numbers, I'm just a criminal, right? So you better fucking do what I say or I'll put your head inside the ass of your friend's corpse." She spat those words out, not believing that she would ever say those lines with serious tone.

Vi had never seen a man grabbing a phone so fast.

"Give me the knife." Her eyes locked on the man's face.

"The what." In deep confusion he stopped typing the numbers.

"You shits took my gauntlets somewhere, I ain't using a gun. Need something to help me. Knife, now." The call was answered and the man did not respond towards Vi.

"Police Station on the Hexwave Alley was attacked, there are casualties..."

Pinkette groaned and started searching through drawers.

"... Jamie Stone was kidnapped."

The brawler snorted hearing those words. She was sure he went there by himself.

"Send the officers to the house of Miss Caitlyn, her life might be in danger. Another criminal escaped."

Vi finally found the automatic knife and hide it inside her pocket.

"The name is Vi."

Brawler straightened her back and looked at the policeman, not believing his words.

"You motherfucker..."


	15. I - XV

Another adrenaline outbreak caused the brawler's heartbeat to fasten. She was almost sure that the sound of it could be heard by the other person in the room. The blood pumping inside her veins caused her to lose the ability to hear properly. The buzzing sound in her head was not only a terrible annoyance but also a distracting one.

The anger mixed with anxiety made her lose all the calm she could ever maintain. Her fists clenched and voice came out by itself.

"What is your problem!? I'm here to he-" As she opened her mouth, the policeman finished the call, as if he was trying to cover her words with any sort of noise so the men on the other side wouldn't hear her intentions. The middle of her sentence was cut off by his yell. The brawler did not expect the loud response to her words.

"You're a criminal! A criminal that should be in her cell waiting for..." His voice broke down when he saw Vi's reaction and backed off a bit.

Surprisingly he seemed really afraid of the unarmed woman in front of him. He visibly did not trust his own strength nor did he want to get close to her range.

"FOR WHAT?!" Her growl made him jump a bit. Though reactions like this one would usually entertain Vi, right now she felt like she had no time to fool around- the situation was serious. "Wait like a coward? I'm not a scum who watches his friends die for nothing!"

For a second she stopped her speech, not being able to find any proper way to communicate with the policeman. With a violent movement of her arms, she gave up on continuing the argument.

The way he was acting made no sense for her, even though he was a bit of right, as she, in the name of law, was a criminal too.

"You have all right in the world to put me in chains." She mumbled quietly, her eyes focused on the floor. "All the fucking rights to throw me in prison, but right now it's not about me nor my crimes. As long as it's about something I care for, I will protect it."

For a second the words officer heard stunned him, and in this split second, Vi left the police station.

Feeling the cold air against her skin felt weird, almost different than it ever felt before. The long days she spent in the cell made her lose the bit of freedom she always had, and experiencing it once again felt like completely new thing.

The brawler cursed Piltover for being so nice and clean in the richer areas. The streets were not covered with snow or mud, and any track of the criminals faded. The only thing left was silence in the snow.

She knew the grounds of the city very well, if she wouldn't, the police would have an easier time catching her. Over the years, Vi memorized all the streets and narrow alleys, at least the most important ones she had to walk through.

Her mind was unstable, she wanted to track down the outlaws, but at the same time she had to make sure her only trusted person was safe.

With uneasiness she left the main street and followed the road to Caitlyn's apartment, trying to get her thoughts together.


End file.
